How to take care of a baby dragon
by Aurag2
Summary: A quick guide i wrote. Can be read by itself or to help my story "The Ultimate shapeshifter".


How To Take Care Of A

Baby

Dragon

Written by Alice Lee

Translated By Adam Mitsuki

Rules for the baby

Rule 1

Never let a baby dragon nap. Even if it's in it's human form. It will store energy. And when he gets to much, his evil dragon state will unlock.

Rule 2

Watch a baby dragon 24/7. Even when it's asleep. It could cough fire or go into his dragon form.

Rule 3

Don't let it bite you, the human form's teeth look normal, but are actually full developed dragon teeth.

Rule 4

It does not matter who its human form parents are. It will only listen to dragons. Usually, the last one born in the generations. If you don't have it raised and trained with dragons it will die by age 5.

Rule 5

The dragon baby will need proper training starting from 3 weeks of birth. You should start simple training earlier though. (training guide included)

Or its powers will be uncontrollable.

Rules For Becoming A Dragon

If you just became the parents of a dragon and do not have dragon powers, or anyone to help the baby, you can obtain powers one of three ways.

Drink a dragons blood. The dragon must be fully developed and dead. Your dragon form will be the same as the old dragon. You may already have your dragon state unlocked, depending on the dead dragon. Your powers should be controllable.

Get a venom transplant. If you are bit by a dragon, it can transfer venom. It will turn you into a dragon, through a week process. It is even more painful than turning into a vampire. You will develop a unique dragon form, and your powers will be controllable. The baby rules would apply to you and you will not have a dragon state.

The hardest is to be bit by a Vagon. It will not bite mortals, so to get this to happen can be almost impossible. There is a description to threats in this guide.

THREATS!!! SUPER IMPORTANT

Dragons may be super powerful creatures, but have a few enemies. The enemies below are listed least to most dangerous.

It is a vampire mixed with a dragon. It has most vampire qualities, but once a year to live must drink dragon blood. The dragon will die. Even a toddler Vagon has super developed senses.

*******WARNING***

If your partner is a vampire and you are a dragon, do not have children that is how you make a Vagon. If the girl is already pregnant, when she becomes a dragon, the child will not be a Vagon.

2. Allergies

Do not let the dragon to eat fireflies, even eating one could kill the dragon in a few hours.  
Also avoid avocados at all cost.

Do not let eat mealworms. The shell is too hard to digest, and can hurt the intestines.

Do not put a dragon near sand, though they are super intelligent creatures. They will eat it.

Hunters

Many hunter want to kill dragons, since they are super rare creatures. Here are some things they may hunt for.

Dragon scales make great armour.

The blood will give you a dragon form.

There horns(if any).

Environment

The baby dragon needs a special environment. First, it can survive during the day. So if you want to take him out, do not worry.

First, he needs a high watt light bulb above where he sleeps, he also needs to be watched. He must stay on his belly, because dragons cannot feel pain on there bellies very well. He could easily burn his belly. Change the light every 6 months.

In addition, depending on what element they contain, you might want to safe-proof the house.

Fire- What water bottles lying around. (Warning, a baby dragon's fire is just as powerful as a skilled-matured one)

Electricity- Have as much rubber stuff as possible, also get rubber-sown cloths to use as diapers.

Ice- have a lighter around, maybe install a fireplace.

Dark/ evil- Have a rosary on at all times, it only harms humans. Hold the cross in front of your face to protect yourself

Healing- Not harmful, but can see through things

Poison- The poisons on the stinger at the end of the tail, deadly. Wear hard vests underneath your clothes. Not deadly to other dragons.

Dragons are territorial; the first-born dragon demands the house. If the dad is not dead by the time the dragon is 25 (or gets married), the dragon will attack and kill it's father(human or dragon, whoever owns the house).

He will let the mom stay in the house until she passes away.

FOOD

The dragon may eat human food, but it can NOT have water at anytime if it's power is fire or lightning. It could kill the baby.

If it's thirsty, boil milk or juice. Once it is boiling, feed it to the baby.

It can eat human foods, just stay away from avocadoes. Also, don't feed it pure maple syrup, tacos, beans or alcohol.

Adult dragons can have alcohol though.

If it needs a quick snack, heat up some charcoal in the bar-b-cue. It is also good if they need fire for a training session.

They also enjoy dandelions, so don't worry, they are completely safe as long as you wash them first.

Excersice

The baby needs lots of exercise. It needs 2 hours a day. After 1 hour straight, it will go dragon if in human form. So go home early if at park, ect.

If not getting that, it will fly around house until it falls asleep.

PureBreeds

A purebred is born with a dragon form, a "mutt" develops it on top of there dragon form.

Training

Sorry, still translating this part…


End file.
